


The Games We Play

by Fairheads, Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: AU post ep for series 31, episode 3.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 4





	The Games We Play

“Right time you lot headed off home, most of you have got to be back in here very soon,” Charlie told the team. 

Much to their relief, they had just received news that Grace was out of surgery and back in ICU and stable. As they pulled on their coats and wished Charlie goodnight, Duffy was the last person at the table. 

“Come on then old man, time for you to hit the hay!” Duffy encouraged, putting her bag over her shoulder, ready to leave.

“No, pointless me going home, I wouldn’t sleep.” Charlie explained, rubbing his eyes. 

“Oh you’re not seriously going to pull an all nighter!?” Duffy exclaimed in disbelief. 

“Yeah, looks that way.” Charlie sighed.

Duffy took off her bag and set it back down on the table.

“What are you doing?”

"Joining you." She replied as though it was obvious.

He shook his head. “You don’t need to do that.”

"I'm not exactly tripping over alternative offers..!" She chuckled softly.

He smiled at her gratefully, her calming presence had made the evening already much more bearable.

She picked up the dice. "Fancy a game?"

“Sure, can I get you another drink?” He then panicked a bit “Or a tea?” He added quickly.

"You implying I can't hold my wine Fairhead?!" She giggled.

He flushed red, “Not at all.”

"Same again then?"

Charlie reached for his wallet in his coat pocket and then stood up and walked to the bar, ordering her another white wine.

She chuckled as he came back. "Let me buy the next round..?"

He shrugged, “My treat. It’s nice to have some company.”

"It is. It's been far too long since we just hung out together."

“It was a bit difficult when you lived half way around the world...” Charlie thought out loud.

"You had a standing invite to come visit..!"

“I know...” He looked down regretfully and took a long sip of his drink.

"I kept hoping you would."

“Didn’t think Ryan would want me around to be honest!”

She glanced awkwardly at her wedding ring at the mention of her husband. It was a topic they'd skirted around since she'd unexpectedly turned up back in Holby and decided to stay. "What about what I wanted..?"

He watched as she tucked her left hand under the table. “I thought you’d be happy with your new life over there, not fussed about me coming to visit.” He whispered.

"That couldn't be further from the truth." She admitted softly.

His eyes met hers and for a moment, he almost lost himself and kissed her. “I’m sorry.” He replied, averting his gaze.

An awkward silence stretched out between them.

"So are we going to play this game or not..?" Duffy eventually asked.

He nodded and, for a while, Monopoly became a welcome distraction.

Duffy cackled with glee as she gained the upper hand in the game.

“Are you cheating?” Charlie teased.

"How rude!" She gasped playfully.

He laughed with her. “I think you’re the winner!” He exclaimed, his body close to hers. He touched her arm without second thought, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

She tilted her head towards him, a broad, dazzling smile lighting up her face.

“What do you think to the team then?” Charlie asked, attempting to break the thickening atmosphere between them.

"They seem a great bunch though some of them make me feel very old..!" She chuckled.

“You and me both!” He laughed in agreement.

"The curse of being old fossils..!" She giggled.

“Was David okay?” He had seen them talking for a while.

"I think what happened to Grace has got him thinking about his little boy."

“Yeah, it certainly makes you think doesn’t it..?” Charlie pondered.

"It does. How's Louis getting on? I couldn't get over how grown up he was when I saw him last year..!"

“He’s doing really well, thanks. Finally got some help, has a girlfriend and seems very settled now.”

"I'm glad. It doesn't seem that long since our sons were little boys and now they're grown men..!"

“How are your lovely lot?”

"Peter got married last year, Jake is backpacking in the Far East and Paul is trying to decide if he wants to apply for university."

“That’s great!” Charlie smiled.

"Tanya, that's Peter's wife, she's lovely. She's English too, they met whilst she was backpacking in New Zealand. They came back over here too."

“Are they living in Holby?”

"Yeh they've got themselves a nice little house not far from my flat." She smiled.

“Yeah... How’s that flat? You could have stayed with me you know!”

"It's ok. Oh I didn't want to impose on you like that!"

“It’s a big old house with just me knocking around in it.”

"Is that why you're avoiding going home?" She asked as the bell rang for last orders.

He shrugged, “I wouldn’t sleep anyway.”

"We can hang out at my flat if you fancy a change of scenery..?" She offered shyly.

He raised his eyebrows, unsure how to take her offer. “That would be nice, if you don’t mind..?”

"It's not exactly the Ritz... But I've got some food in the fridge and a few DVDs..."

Charlie smiled, “Sounds perfect.”

"We'll have to get a cab unless you fancy a walk..?"

“I’m game for either, fancy the walk?”

"The fresh air will do us good." She smiled.

“Yeah, walk off the booze.”

She giggled as they put away the board game and stashed it behind the bar.

He held out her coat for her, helping her to put it on.

"Always the gentleman..!"

He smiled, his fingers lingering for a little longer than necessary on her arm.

She returned his smile with one of her own, looping her arm through his as they left the pub.

They walked along in silence, enjoying each other’s company.

"It's just along here." She smiled, pointing to a side road after they'd been walking for about twenty minutes.

His heart was beating faster, and it wasn’t just the walking. “Looks nice.” He commented when they reached the outside.

"It's not much but it's home." She smiled. 

He smiled as she scrambled around in her bag for her keys.

"One day I'll buy a smaller handbag..!" She giggled, blushing.

“Here let me hold it.” He held the bottom as she dug around in there some more.

"A-ha!" She declared moments later.

“Bingo!” He replied, still holding her bag, as she unlocked the door.

She kicked off her shoes as she turned the light on. "Welcome to my humble abode."

He followed her inside, looking around. “You’ve made it really cosy!” He commented, impressed.

"It's a six month lease with the option to extend if I want to so thought I'd add a few home comforts."

He took his own shoes off and walked around, looking at some photos you had put up and the cushions she’d placed on the sofa.

The photo from Peter's wedding caught his eye as it was one of the few that included Duffy, the rest appeared to be ones she's taken of others.

She looked stunning in the photograph and she was beaming with pride. “Lovely photo.” He commented.

"The weather was beautiful that day!" She grinned. "They got married at the beach and then had the reception at the country club."

“Looks perfect!”

"It was." She smiled. "Drink?"

Charlie nodded, “Tea?”

"Milk, one sugar?"

He grinned, “You remembered!”

"We have been friends for thirty years now..." She pointed out as she flicked the kettle on.

“A long time since you last made me tea though.” He was loitering by the sofa.

"Hopefully I'll get the chance more often from now on..." She mused.

Charlie sat down on the sofa, watching her intently, he couldn’t help but notice how pretty she looked with her hair down. The pink blouse she was wearing really suited her.

"Fancy a biscuit?" She turned and seemed to blush as she realised he was staring at her. 

He grinned, “That would be lovely.”

"Chocolate or plain?" She stammered slightly.

“Always chocolate!”

"Silly question really!" She giggled.

It wasn’t long until Duffy brought over the tea and biscuits and set them on the coffee table. “Thanks love.” Charlie blushed, realising what he’d said.

Duffy also giggled, her cheeks going pink.

She settled next to him on the sofa, a gap between them. He reached for his tea and sat back against the cushions.

"Are my tea making skills still up to scratch?"

“You’re still the best tea maker.” He smiled, referring to something he had remarked upon many years previously.

"Good. Can't have anyone stealing my crown..!"

“Impossible!” He joked.

"I'm clearly the best you've ever had..!"

He raised his eyebrows, but didn’t reply.

Duffy looked down into her mug. Why had she said that?! Her cheeks were aflame.

“How is Ryan finding all of this? You being back here and everything?”

"He's so busy with the country club I'll bet he's barely noticed..." She replied dismissively.

Charlie snorted, “Barely noticed his wife is living 11,000 miles away!?”

"He has a lot on..." She replied feeblely.

“Fair enough...” Charlie knew when to leave it.

"I was surprised to see you hadn't found a nice lady friend to keep you company in your big ol' house..." She remarked, clearly keen to change the subject away from herself.

He laughed, “I don’t think anyone could put up with living with me!”

"I managed not to kill you..." She shrugged with a giggle.

He smiled, the memories flooding back. “Very true! Maybe you are just incredibly patient?”

"Patience of a saint me!"

He nodded, “I know.” He glanced over at her, she was beautiful and it was distracting him.

"Any woman that marries you would need it!" She snorted, cheekily toasting him with her mug.

“Well aren’t you full of compliments!” He teased. “I have my good points too you know!”

"Haven't you missed me.?!" She giggled.

He swallowed hard when she said that, unsure whether to reveal the full extent of that answer.

She gazed down at the coffee table as they awkward silence lingered a beat too long. Suddenly she jumped up from the sofa and headed into the kitchen where she started taking items out of the fridge and cupboards.

He realised his silence had been too long, quickly standing up, he walked over to the kitchen. “I have... A lot.” He whispered, her back to him.

She was too focused on the food in front of her to hear him. "When was the last time you ate a substantial meal..?" She fussed, reaching for some pans.

“Duffy, it’s midnight...”

"Means it's lunchtime in New Zealand..!" She shrugged.

“Are you really cooking a meal now?”

"Yes!"

He shook his head, she had always surprised him. “Why?”

"Because I can't remember the last time I saw you eat a proper meal and it would be remiss of me as your best friend not to rectify that..!" She stumbled slightly over some of her words.

He touched her shoulder, her back still to him, “You don’t have to do that. I’m okay.”

"And, anyway, I'm peckish."

He let his hand drop, backing away.

"It won't take long to prepare." She smiled, finally turning to look at him.

“You really don’t need to, but thank you.” He replied.

"Let someone look after you for a change Charlie." She smiled softly, reaching out to gently squeeze his arm.

Her contact was electric to his skin. “Thank you.” He repeated.

"You're more than welcome."

He stood and watched as she prepared a meal. 

"Can you pass me the pepper?"

Reaching beside him, he grabbed the pepper and passed it to her.

A spark shot through their hands as they touched.

They both felt it, Charlie smiled as she looked worried for a second.

She sprinkled the pepper into the dish. "All ready!" She declared with a smile.

“This looks amazing.” He complimented.

"It's just something I throw together when I want a quick meal." Duffy shrugged, blushing.

“Well I’m a very lucky man!”

"Wait til you try it first before showering me in praise..!"

He shook his head, sitting down and tucking in. “Soo good!” He complimented her.

"Thanks." She smiled, taking a bite herself.

“I haven’t eaten at 1am for a long time!”

"Not since the days of the permanent nightshift?" She giggled.

“Yeah, that little greasy spoon around the corner.”

"Please tell me public health eventually closed that place down?!" She grimaced, giggling.

“Nope, it’s still there!” He laughed, he had almost finished his food.

"Oh jeez!"

“We should revisit for old time’s sake!”

"I'm not sure I have the stomach for it these days..!" She laughed.

“You all about fine dining now then?” He teased.

"You make it sound like I'm a snob..!" She pouted playfully.

“New Zealand changed you?” He teased.

"I'm still me."

She’d suddenly become serious, and he hadn’t intended to have that effect. “I’m sure you are, I’m just becoming reacquainted!”

"Well we've got plenty of time for that..!" The smile tentatively returned to her face.

“Are you planning to stay for a while then?” He asked barely able to contain his excitement.

"Well I've got a six month lease here..." She reminded him.

“And then maybe extend?” He pushed.

"I'd consider it if things work out with my job..." She smiled impishly.

“Your job? The one I’m in charge of?” He smirked.

"I hadn't thought about it like that but I suppose you're right..!" She giggled.

“Well I’ve given it some consideration and you can stay.” He laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to inform me in writing..!" She joined in his laughter.

He shook his head, “Nah, I’m the boss.”

"Ooh check you out!" She teased.

He winked at her.

"Remember what I told you about getting too above yourself..?" She smirked.

“Point taken.” He grinned, patting the space next to him on the sofa.

She quickly placed the bowls back on the kitchen side and grabbed a couple of blankets, handing one to Charlie before sitting down. "It can get quite cold in here at night." She explained, snuggling up under her blanket.

“Thanks. If you want to go to bed, I can go...”

"I'm not tired."

She’d sat right next to him, he instinctively raised his arm and she rested against him.

"So tell me what I've missed while I've been away." She requested as she snuggled into the crook of his shoulder.

He smiled, “Where do I begin?” He sighed, content with how she leaned into him.

"Well how about what the hell happened between you and Maggie..?"

He grimaced slightly, it wasn’t something he really wanted to go into. “I got it wrong...” He sighed.

"What do you mean..?"

“I thought we should get married... I got it wrong.”

"She said no?" Duffy asked gently.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand.

“It’s okay, time has passed. Looking back it wasn’t right.”

"She was clearly a fool." She hadn't let go of his hand.

“Oh I don’t know, I’m sure I’m pretty difficult to be with!”

"You've just got to know how to handle you..!"

“Like you do?” He asked.

"I'd like to think I do."

“You do...” He whispered. “And I have missed you.” He looked into her eyes.

"I've missed you too."

He almost kissed her but instead averted his gaze.

Duffy cleared her throat awkwardly. "One thing I haven't missed is the English weather..!"

“Yeah, it’s been pretty rainy this week...” He was struggling to keep his eyes off her. This felt dangerous.

"It's coming into spring in Auckland."

“Do you miss it?”

"A little..."

“I’m sure your family miss you...”

"Jake is off galavanting around the world and Peter is here but I do miss Paul."

“And Ryan.”

"Oh of course..." She replied feeblely.

“What’s going on there?”

"Going on where?"

“With Ryan...”

"Oh nothing. I just fancied some time back here." She shrugged the conversation away.

Charlie sat up a little, he knew he probably shouldn’t be sitting so close to her. It suddenly felt inappropriate.

Duffy grumbled softly at the movement.

He reclaimed his arm awkwardly.

"Would you like some cocoa?" She asked softly after several awkward minutes.

“Are you feeding me up?” He laughed.

"I don't think you need help with that..!" Duffy teased playfully, tickling Charlie's belly.

He cringed, “I think I’ve let myself go a bit.”

"More to cuddle." Duffy countered doing exactly that.

He wrapped his arms around her, as she held onto him.

She shuffled slightly in his arms until her head was cushioned on his belly. She sighed contentedly.

He smiled, “Comfy?”

"Yeh." She smiled as he played with her hair.

Everything seemed so natural between them, despite them fighting it. Charlie stroked her hair back, before running his fingers through the rest of it.

Duffy sighed softly, moving her head slightly to snuggle more, trying her best to ignore the twitching movement under her ear...

His fingers brushed against her neck as they moved through her hair, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin.

She giggled softly, her eyes widening as she realised just what was twitching into life under her head.

He realised what she had noticed, he turned bright red. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

"It's ok, it's quite the ego boost to know I'm still capable of eliciting such a reaction..!"

Charlie was mortified. “I’m not used to having an attractive lady lying in my lap...”

"Do you want me to move? I'm quite comfortable here..."

“Not unless you want to...” He stroked her arm. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, she was married, but he couldn’t seem to help himself.

"I'll stay here if that's ok..?"

“Of course.” He pulled the blanket over her.

"Are you comfortable like that?" She asked softly.

“Maybe if I...” He shifted so his legs were on the sofa too.

"Ow!" Duffy yelped softly as she was poked in the eye by his movements.

“Shit! Sorry...” He looked genuinely apologetic, her eyes watering. “Let me see.” He said tenderly.

"In all the years we've known each other you've never done that to me before..!" She giggled, lifting her head.

He held her head gently, lifting her eyelid and checking her eye. “Good job I’m a nurse!”

"I'm not looking forward to my next shift when Jacob asked me how I hurt myself and I have to think of something other than 'Charlie whacked me in the eye with his knob' as an answer..!" She couldn't help but giggle at the absurdity of it all..!

Charlie cringed, bright red. “Maybe I should go home...”

"Oh no! Please don't! I'm fine honestly! No harm done."

She rubbed at her eye unconvincingly, as he settled back down on the sofa.

"It could only happen to us..!" She giggled.

“I’m mortified.”

"It's never ended up in my eye before and we've been more drunk than this..!"

“Don’t!” He shook his head, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry..! I just can't..!" Her giggles overwhelmed her words.

He covered his face with his hands. “Can we start over? I’ve told him to behave.”

"Well that's rather disappointing..!" She giggled. "I thought my luck might be in..!"

His eyes widened. “You’re married...” He panicked.

"That never stopped you before..!" She smirked.

“Duffy...”

"Charlie..." She mimicked his tone.

“I don’t want to ruin what we have, I don’t want to use you like that.”

"What is it that you think we have..?"

“You’re my best friend.”

"Is that all..?" She whispered.

He ran his hand along her arm, “I think... I have...” He stumbled over his words.

She linked her fingers through his as she waited for him to continue.

He liked how their hands felt. “I have feelings for you.”

Duffy smiled softly.

“Just having you here, seeing you again, it’s made me realise, I still have those feelings. I thought they might go away. I think I always have.” He spoke tentatively, almost scared of his own words.

"I had to come back..." She admitted.

“Why?” He asked softly.

"I really thought I was going to lose you for good..."

“What do you mean?”

"Last year. It really scared me..." She admitted.

“I’m sorry, I have been trying to look after myself a bit better.”

"That's good to hear."

“Could do with you around a bit more, keep me on the straight and narrow.” He grinned.

"Are you making me an offer Mr Fairhead..?" She giggled girlishly.

“Well I did say my house is a bit big...”

"It's not the only thing you own that's a bit big..!" The words were out her mouth before she could stop them.

Charlie was surprised by her blatancy. “Sounds like you’ve been missing something.” He fired back.

"I'm not the one that got a hard on from a cuddle..!" She retorted with a smirk.

“You came back for it!”

"You think I dropped everything and moved halfway around the world coz I was gagging for a shag?! Oh my god how big is your ego?!"

“I didn’t mean it like that, I was joking.” 

She was getting fiery. "Of course you did." She met his gaze full on.

“Duffy...” He tried. 

She looked angry and he’d obviously hit a nerve. "For once in your life just shut up while you're ahead..!" She muttered seconds before her lips crashed against his.

“Okay,” He whispered, as her lips pressed against his urgently.

Their tongues dueled and their hands grasped at each other with rapidly mounting passion.

Now they had started kissing they couldn’t stop, they hungrily pressed their lips against each other. He sat up and pulled her onto him so she was straddling his lap.

She moaned against his lips as his fingers unbuttoned her blouse.

“I love your blouse,” He complimented in between kisses, travelling down the front, unbuttoning it and revealing her bra underneath.

She pressed herself against his hands, craving his touch.

He ran his hands over her tummy and then higher to her bra. She shifted in his lap, trying to get closer to him.

She was nervous as he ran his gaze over her. It has been several years since their last intimate encounter.

He noticed her expression, “You’re even more gorgeous than I remembered and this bra is something else.” He grinned, brushing his fingers over the lace.

She blushed shyly. Her breath caught, as he touched her nipples through the material. 

He looked up, “We can stop at any point.”

"I don't want to stop..." Her eyes were pleading with him. 

“Did you want to stay here or..?” He asked.

"You angling for an invitation into my bedroom..?" The impish cheekiness was back.

“Maybe? I’ll be a good boy...”

"In that case I'm certainly not letting you in there..!" She laughed.

He laughed, “I can be bad... Just lead the way."

She grinned wolfishly at him as she got up from his lap, holding her hand out towards him.

He adjusted his trousers slightly as he stood up, then followed her into the bedroom.

The room was only sparsely decorated but there was something uniquely Duffy-ish about it.

“More scatter cushions?” He laughed, teasing her. Reaching for her waist, he slipped his hands underneath her blouse.

"I like cushions..!" She protested with a playful pout.

He kissed her pouted lips, “I like kissing you.”

"I like being kissed by you."

He slipped her blouse off her shoulders, it fell to the floor. She was standing in her bra and trousers. He kissed her neck, as his hands ran over her skin.

The chill of the air combined with the warmth of his hands was an intoxicating combination. She let out a low moan as he reached her collarbone.

He looked up at her, he wasn’t used to being with someone so responsive. Holding her hand, he walked them over to the bed.

She removed her trousers and quickly crawled under the covers.

“Are you hiding?” He smirked, standing beside the bed to remove his own clothes.

"No. The heating's buggered though."

He shivered. “I better warm you up then...” Winking, he climbed in under the duvet, his hands searching her out.

She giggled as his hands roamed over her skin and pulled her closer to him.

He kissed her again, this time a little more urgently.

Her hands moved from his shoulders to his bum, giving it a squeeze.

Moving up her back, he undid the clasp on her bra.

She sighed contentedly.

Slipping it over her shoulders, he stared at her breasts.

"Say something..." She whispered nervously after several moments.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, moving his hands to touch them.

She smiled as he ran his fingers over her breasts curious to see if he realised they'd grown slightly larger in the intervening years as she hit middle age.

He cupped them in each hand, but didn’t comment on their size.

She moaned softly as he brushed his fingertips over her nipples.

He was taking his time, he kissed her again, his fingertips playing with her nipples.

Despite her earlier remarks it had been a long time for her, her marriage had been in name alone for a long time, so her body quickly reacted to Charlie's touch.

Her breathing was heavier, her eyes wide, as he kissed down her neck and collarbone towards her breasts.

She tried to focus on something less exciting to try and prolong the inevitable but all she could think about was how good it felt. How had she gone without this for so long..?

He circled her nipples with his tongue, sucking and kissing them to make them even more erect.

A series of moans fell from her lips, her head tilting back as she arched her back towards his face.

“You are so sexy!” Charlie mumbled as he moved lower.

She giggled as he nudged her backwards to lay on the bed.

His fingers traced her skin on her tummy and thighs, his lips following. “Nice knickers,” He mumbled cheekily. They didn’t match her bra at all.

She blushed scarlet. "I haven't had chance to do laundry this week..." She mumbled.

He put his finger to her lips, quietening her “It’s okay, I like them.” He kissed along the waist band.

Her blush deepened, dreading the moment he noticed the comedy cartoon on the front of them. They'd been a joke present from a colleague in New Zealand.

He paused, he’d noticed. “And what’s this?” He laughed, running his finger over the front.

"It was a running joke between me and Abi..."

“Abi?” He asked, kissing up her thigh.

"We ran the maternity department together."

Charlie was distracting her with his kisses, “Was your nickname Wonder Woman then?” He laughed, referring to the cartoon.

"Maybe..." She giggled.

“Well Wonder Woman, can I take your knickers off?” He asked.

"Please don't tell anyone about that..!" She begged as she moved to let him take them off.

“I can’t promise that...” He teased, pulling her knickers down.

"Oh I hate you so much..!" She pouted, moaning as his mouth replaced his hands.

“Well if you hate me you won’t want me to do this then will you?” He kissed her very close to her clit.

"Oh shit..!" She moaned.

He continued kissing and licking around, teasing. “You don’t really hate me...”

"Stop teasing..!" She panted, her legs looped over his shoulders.

He did as she said, licking her up and down, making tiny circles with his tongue.

"Oh fuck!"

Inserting two fingers, he didn’t stop as she held his head in place and moaned loudly.

"Oh shit! Charlie..!"

He grinned, she was clearly enjoying his efforts. He kept going until he could feel her contracting around his fingers.

Her body bucked and trembled.

He looked up at her, catching her expression as she came.

She lay back panting, a huge grin on her face, her eyes closed.

He let her catch her breath for a few moments, before resuming.

"Oh bloody hell..!"

It didn’t take long until she had come again, shaking and holding his shoulders.

"Oh wow..!" She gasped, giggling, after a few minutes had passed.

He smiled, moving back up to lay next to her.

"You haven't lost your touch..." She grinned.

“It comes naturally with you, you’re very... Responsive.”

"It's impossible not to be when you do that."

He laughed, “It doesn’t work with everybody you know.”

"I'm not the only one who enjoyed myself it seems..."

“Oh I enjoyed that too, it’s very hot watching you come, you know.”

"I don't think it'll take you long to come..." She teased, stroking his cock through his boxers.

“I’m taking that as I’m very turned on, not shit in bed.” He laughed.

Duffy laughed loudly.

He groaned as she pulled down his boxers. “It’s been a while...” He commented, nervously.

"Should I brace myself..?" She teased.

He laughed, “I just mean, I won’t last.”

"Ah, ok." She smiled.

She was already stroking him, causing him to gasp.

"Will it pull the trigger if I..?" She licked her lips, her eyes full of mischief.

His eyes widened, “Worth a try?”

"Well come here then..!" She purred.

He moved towards her as she ran her lips over the tip.

"Mmm..!"

“Bloody hell!” He gasped.

Her laughter bubbled over his skin as she took him deeper.

He lay back, enjoying what she was doing. “Best I’ve had.” He mumbled, eyes shut.

She looked up at him, her green eyes wide and sparkling.

He opened his eyes and caught her gaze, she looked so innocent, despite her actions. He moaned her name.

She took him to the edge and then pulled back.

“Please...”

She crawled over him, straddling his hips.

He knew what she was doing now. She positioned herself and lowered herself down carefully. Her eyes widening as she did so.

She paused for a moment.

“You okay?” He whispered, reaching to touch her face.

"Been a while..!" She giggled awkwardly.

He could see through her awkwardness, a slightly pained expression. She hid it well. He reached for her hands and interlocked their fingers.

She looked down at their hands, keenly aware that he'd grasped her right hand rather than her left.

He pulled her face towards his and kissed her softly.

She giggled into his mouth as the kiss heated up and he rolled her over onto her back.

“You’re so cute!” He grinned, their lips still connected.

She continued the kiss, digging her fingers into his bum.

He took that as a signal she wanted him to move, so started to do so slowly. She gasped initially and he looked worried.

"I'm ok." She whispered.

He looked into her eyes, he didn’t want to hurt her. He tried to move more gently, letting her get used to him.

She shifted her leg slightly. "Oh fuck that's much better..!" She gasped, grinning.

He smiled and kissed her again.

She moaned softly as he began to kiss down her neck.

He thrust faster now she was more comfortable and sucked on her neck gently.

She rested her head back against the pillows, her eyes closed, grinning as he started to grunt in her ear.

It didn’t take long, before he was close. “Duffy!” He breathed into her ear.

"Shit..!" Duffy gasped.

He continued to thrust and kissed her forcefully. Passion washed over them.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning loudly.

“I’m close,” He verbalised to her.

"I can feel it..!"

He grinned, “Are you?”

Duffy nodded, moving their joined hands between them. She guided him to what she needed and they both moaned and gasped as they grew closer to the edge. "Oh fuck! Charlie!"

He was grunting again, “Fuck! Duffy!”

Their words dissolved into grunts and moans.

Both of them came, a tangle of limbs and sweat. Connected again, finally.

"Wow..!" Duffy gasped, breathless.

Charlie couldn’t speak, he clung to her and her to him.

"Now it's time for you to get a decent night's sleep." She told him.

“Can I stay here?” He asked tentatively.

"I'd like that."

“I think I’ll sleep better next to you...” He squeezed her hand.

"It's certainly warmer with company." She giggled.

He moved next to her, still holding her hand. “Cuddles?”

"I'd like that." She smiled, snuggling into him.

He pulled the covers over both of them and kissed her head. “I have missed you...”

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

He relaxed next to her, his eyelids falling.

"Sweet dreams Charlie boy."

“Night night Wonder Woman.” He smirked sleepily.


End file.
